villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One-Eyed King
The One-Eyed King is the absolute leader and ruler of a cult-like secret society of ghouls known as the Aogiri Tree, and is a major villain in the horror/dark fantasy manga Tokyo Ghoul. He is an all-powerful Ghoul who has more power than other One-Eyed Ghouls and rallies dozens of Ghouls with his ideology of Ghoul supremacy. Due to his high influence over the story, he might be the possible true main antagonist of the entrie Tokyo Ghoul series. Biography Early Days Information about the king is very illusive and remains hidden, but what is known is that sometime in the past, he had rallied together hundreds to thousands of ghouls to create the Aogiri Tree. He convinced many to join his cause and then pledged that Aogiri would one day overthrow humanity and make ghouls the top dominate species. Since then, the King has become a rather iconic and mysterious but feared figure within the ghoul community. He's rumored to be from the 24th Ward. Tokyo Ghoul While the One-Eyed King doesn't physically appear in the series, he plays a major role as he leads Aogiri from behind the shadows and manipulates the events of the story in secrecy. He takes the C.C.G. by surprise with Aogiri's takeover of the 11th Ward and sends out many Aogiri members and executives to find and capture Rize Kamishiro for reasons unknown but most likely to either recruit her or kill her if she rejects. Yakumo Oomori and Ayato Kirishima are one of the first two to be searching for her. During this time, both Nico and Doctor Akihiro Kanou both claim that the King is either connected or related to Yoshimura in some way. During this time, the Aogiri Tree quickly tsakes over and conquers both the 9th and 10th Wards and possibly might be planning an all-out assault on Tokyo. The King most likely leads all of Aogiri's major operations and attacks from behind the scenes. Tokyo Ghoul:re The King is yet to be seen or mentioned in Tokyo Ghoul:re but is leading Aogiri from behind the scenes. He appears to have an association/alliance with the Madam Ghouls as they supply Aogiri with the needed money and financial resources that the organization needs. Appearance The One-Eyed King appears to have metal gloves with a seemingly-royal robe that bears the namesake leaf-like symbol of the Aogiri Tree society, and he wears gold attire all over him. He also wears a skull mask adorned with a golden crown and his one Ghoul eye is the only known physical or even metaphysical characteristic that he has. Personality The One-Eyed King is a very charismatic leader and has often rallyed many to the cause of ghoul prosperity, and/or one can say, superiority. He believes that ghouls are the dominate and superior species and has formed Aogiri to make his belief a reality. It's since then attracted dozens to rally behind his call fir ghoul dominance. Powers & Abilities The One-Eyed King's full abilities are yet to be fully seen but some are known. He appears to be powerful however since he's well-known within the ghoul community and is the founding leader and ruler of the Aogiri Tree. *'Charisma:' The King is a very charismatic person which gives him much of his power. He rallies countless ghouls to his cause and convinces them that ghouls are supreme and humans are inferior and must be overthrown. Because of his charismatic personality, he is very respected and feared in the ghoul community. *'Untold Power:' The King is said to be more powerful than most One-Eyed Ghouls which is major since those types of ghouls are the most powerful. Relationships *Tatara: Tatara is the Second-in-Command of the Aogiri Tree and is one of the direct subordinates of The King. Tatra has sworn absolute allegiance to him and is most likely his most trusted follower next to Noro. *Noro: Noro is one of the co-leaders of the Aogiri Tree and is also the other direct subordinate of the King. Noro has sowrn allegiance towards the King and follows his orders and wills without question. He is also The King's most trusted follower next to Tatara. It's unknown if he knows that Noro was killed during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation. *Madam Ghouls: The Madam Ghouls appear to be the main financial suppliers of the Aogiri Tree and the King has a form of a professional alliance with them. The King most likely has a mysterious relationship with the Madam Ghouls and trusts them with supporting his and Aogiri's goals of a ghoul-dominated world. *His Followers: Members of the Aogiri Tree have sworn absolute allegiance towards the One-Eyed King and view him as a demi-god of some sort. He preaches to his followers his ideology of ghoul supremacy and is the symbol of Aogiri with every member willing to kill anyone who tries to leave the organization making sure everyone stays in Aogiri. *Eto: It's unknown what the true exact relationship it is between Eto and the One-Eyed Ghoul but a connection exists. Both the CCG and Ghouls theorize that Eto and the One-Eyed King are the exact same person and must be stopped though it's unknown if it's even true or not. Gallery The Aogiri Tree Society.jpg|The King behind his subordinates. One-Eyed King.png|The King's first appearance Trivia * The King is such a legend within the ghoul community, that many debate whether or not he's actually real since anyone outside of high-ranking Aogiri Officials have actually seen him. ** Nico has stated that he believes that he's fake but also suggested that King was somehow connected to Yoshimura along with Akihiro Kanou. ** Many ghouls believe that he could be related to Yoshimura. ** Kaiko believes that Eto and Aogiri are connected. *Much like Tatara, both of them have their true powers hidden and kept in mystery. Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Charismatic villain Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Masked Villain Category:Monsters Category:Liches Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Skeletons Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Supernatural Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Fearmongers Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah